HMMWV
The High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV or Humvee) is a military 4WD motor vehicle created by AM General. It has largely supplanted the roles formerly served by smaller Jeeps such as the M151 1/4 ton MUTT, the M561 "Gama Goat", their M718A1 and M792 ambulance versions, the CUCV, and other light trucks. Primarily used by the United States military, it is also by a number of other countries and organizations and in civilian adaptations. = In Game = The HMMWV appears in several games of the Battlefield series. Battlefield 2 The HMMWV is the main Medium Vehicle of the United States Marine Corps in Battlefield 2 and can hold up to 4 players (1 driver,1 gunner,2 passengers). Unlike the HMMWV other counterparts, the passengers in the rear are in a straight, vertical line while the MEC GAZ-3937 and the PLA NJ-2046 have a horizontal arrangement. Vehicle Positions in Battlefield 2 Driver *Protected from most weapons. Barrett snipers can pierce the windshield, and the window to the left of the driver is open, therefore making him sniper bait if he is stationary for too long. Also, AT missiles fired at the window can kill the driver with the explosion. Gunner *Upper body is exposed, but the gunner can duck in the vehicle to avoid fire. They are also vulnerable to gunfire going into the back of the jeep. Rear passengers *Body is completely exposed in the rear. *Gunners are able to perform infantry tasks in the rear, but are unable to move. Engineers are also able to repair the vehicle by using the wrench while they are a passenger. Battlefield: Bad Company .]] The HMMWV reappears in Battlefield: Bad Company as the 222nd Army Battalion's (U.S Army's) main light vehicle and can hold 4players (1 driver,1 gunner,2 passengers.). Singleplayer The HMMWV appears in the campaign missions: *Welcome to Bad Company *Acta Non Verba *Crossing Over Multiplayer The HMMWV appears in several multiplayer maps. Gold Rush Game Mode Woodland Camouflage ' *Operation End Of The Line *Operation Ascension *Operation Valley Run '''Desert Camouflage ' *Operation Oasis *Operation Final Ignition '''Conquest Game Mode Woodland Camouflage *Operation End of the Line *Operation Ascension *Operation Par for the Course Desert Camouflage ' *Operation Oasis Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The HMMWV in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is exactly the same as the one in the last game.Except now it can be affected by vehicular upgrades. Multiplayer The HMMWV is confirmed to appear on the following maps: '''Woodland Camouflage ' *Siege of Panama Canal '''Desert Camouflage *Battle of Arica Harbor = Trivia = *In Battlefield: Bad Company's single player. if you get into the HMMWV one of you squad mates gets in the 3rd seat in the back,however in multiplayer and in Battlefield 2 players cannot get into that seat and are on the back. *The Appearance of the HMMWV in Battlefield: Bad Company is different from the one in Battlefield 2. *The HMMWV is the 2nd weakest vehicle in Battlefield: Bad Company with the weakest being the Golf Cart. *Every part of the HMMWV is destructible except the tires and the machine gun's shielding. *The HMMWV in Battlefield 2 has four seats inside, but only one is used. The other three passengers use the machine gun or they sit in the back Category:Vehicles